Destino
by ichigokinomoto
Summary: La vida es un ciclo interminable. Nacer, crecer, y morir. El ciclo de la vida. Sin embargo... ¿Por qué, para ellos no era así?. Desde que nacieron, sus destinos estaban ya escritos. Pareciese, que el ciclo de ellos no tuviera fin. Sin embargo, "Regla básica de la vida, todo principio tiene un final"


-¿Estáis seguros de lo que queréis?

-Si- respondió el castaño, sin tartamudear, sin vacilar. Miró por un momento a la joven que tenía en manos, no importaba nada más, no le importaba que le olvidase, solo quería que viviese y volver a ver sus ojos color jade, su sonrisa cálida y oír su voz de nuevo

Ella solo le vio con una sonrisa en los labios

-Como decidáis, pero he de advertidles una cosa, vosotros no sois los únicos que han pedido esto

-No entiendo

-Otra cara del espejo, ha pedido lo mismo que tú, solo que ha llegado antes

-¿Otra… cara?

-Así es, así que, si veis caras conocidas, no debéis preocuparse, por ahora usaré mi magia para transportarlos, por lo que debéis buscarlos

-¿A quiénes?

-Eso lo sabréis cuando los encuentren, por ahora, lo único que puedo decidles a vosotros, es que busquen a una criaturita similar a esta, pero de color blanco, responde al nombre de Mokona- espetó la mujer, enseñándoles una criatura, similar a un conejo, con un cristal en la frente y color negro-Watanuki, trae el espejo- el oji-azul acató las ordenes, entregó a la mujer un espejo ovalado con marco de oro, esta lo sostuvo con ambas manos, de modo que el reflejo de ellos se apreciase en el cristal- recordad, es Mokona, y… buena suerte- unas luces amarillas emergieron del espejo, rodeándolos, un símbolo extraño se abrió bajo sus pies y comenzó a succionarlos.

**_¿Do… donde me encuentro?, que extraño, eh?! Pero que..._**

**_No tenía palabras para describir lo veía, un cristal dividía el lugar en dos, y al otro lado… se encontraba él, pero… ese sujeto era, sin duda alguna, poco mayor al igual que la muchacha, pero él era similar a él mismo, mientras que la muchacha era similar a ella ("Otra cara del espejo, ha pedido lo mismo que tú, solo que ha llegado antes, así que, si veis caras conocidas, no debéis preocuparse" ¿A esto se refería?), vio como una bola de fuego se acercaba a aquel muchacho, este tomó a la muchacha en brazos y la puso tras de sí, extendiendo las manos, como si quisiese, no… no como si quisiese, más bien, lo hizo para evitar que la bola se acercase a ella. Fue en ese momento, que se percató del reflejo en el cristal, una extraña figura, dio media vuelta, y vio una bola de fuego, pero esta dorada, jamás en su vida había visto fuego dorado, y al igual que el muchacho, la tomó en brazos y la puso tras de sí, repitiendo la misma acción de protección que él había hecho._**

**_La bola, tomó forma de un tipo zorro, con grandes garras, el pelaje dorado al igual que los ojos, envuelto, en una llama igualmente dorada_**

**_-Al igual que mi hermano, reconozco la fuerza del amor que sientes por esa persona, puedo sentirlo y verlo, tu corazón es puro y grande, eres fuerte, no físicamente, pero el solo hecho de querer protegerla te hace una persona con gran fuerza_**

**_-¿Quién eres tú?_**

**_-Soy el guardián, de quienes domina la llama dorada_**

**_-¿la llama… dorada?_**

-Shaoran… SHAORAN… ¡SHAORAN!, ¡Despierta!

-Eh? do…donde estamos

-No lo sé, pero por lo menos varias cosas son muy conocidas

El castaño miró a su alrededor, y confirmó lo que el peli-azul había dicho con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bajó la mirada, y pudo apreciar su rostro, tan apacible y hermoso… pero estaba helada, debía apresurarse y encontrarlas.

-Oye… niñato

-¿Qué quieres Michael?- preguntó con fastidio mirando a los ojos al pelirrojo

-Mirad- de la vestimenta de Shaoran tomó algo de color rosado- sabía que había visto algo rosado en vuestra vestimenta, y debido al tipo colores que hay en esta, me pareció muy extraño ver algo rosado

El castaño la tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus manos- …una carta…- se golpeó mentalmente, como había sido tan torpe, a este paso no cumpliría con la promesa que hizo con el pelinegro- …no me había dado cuenta, debió atorarse… por accidente… debió ser una coincidencia

-No lo creo

-Eh?

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar… Eriol

-Me refiero, a que la carta no estaba ahí por casualidad o coincidencia, como le queréis llamar, a lo mejor tú la tomaste, involuntariamente, gracias al deseo de querer protegerla

-Ya… lo he pillado, es decir que por su deseo de salvarla, atrajo una carta, vaya que eres especial niñato- dijo el pelirrojo

-No me llames así, y talvez, solo tal vez tengáis razón- admitió el castaño

-Oigan, ¿alguno de vosotros sabe porque hablamos así?- preguntó el pelirrubio

-Eh? ¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido el castaño

-Así de cómo, habéis o vosotros

-Es cierto, antes de ser absorbidos por el portal, hablábamos normal- dijo el peli azul

-A saber tíos, pero una muchacha está muriendo y ¿ustedes se preocupáis por algo tan estúpido como la forma de hablar?- dijo con un tono tipo enojado el pelirrubio

-Pero si has sido tú quien ha hecho la pregunta

-A pues si verdad je, je

-¡Lo mato! ¡Suéltame Eriol, déjame que matarlo!

-¡No! ¡No lo sueltes Eril!- enfatizó el pelirrubio con un tono melodramático

-Donde vuelvas a decidme "Eril" lo suelto y te juro que yo mismo le ayudo

-¡No! Tranquilizaos, no esponjáis… ¡Mierda!, mis típicas frases se oyen de la mierda con este acento, apuradle, ya me quiero ir.

-Ya… calmado, creo me está empezando a gustar este lugar- dijo con tono divertido el castaño, mientras que el pelirrubio se redujo a hacer un puchero nada tierno

-Venga, no hagas eso, que te ves de la mierda

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo me veo tierno de cualquier forma!

-Si claro- espetó el castaño sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia, acción que enojó al pelirrubio, haciendo que este se sentara como los chinos, cruzado de brazos y volteando la cara haciendo un puchero, acción que hizo que ambos muchachos se carcajearan.

-Venga no seas infantil, era solo una broma- dijo el castaño medio controlando su risa

El pelirrubio solo les vio con cara de dolor, ¡Habían herido su orgullo! Se paró y le sacó la lengua, acción que hizo que aumentasen sus risas

-Bueno, dejaos ya de reírse

-Vos… JAJAJA… vos pero… JAJA… nosotros sí- exclamó el castaño, secándose una lágrima y agarrándose el estómago con la otra mano intentando inútilmente, apaciguar el dolor causado por la risa.

-¡BASTA!- todos acallaron todo tipo de sonido, se habían erguido y se habían alineado cual soldaditos, frente al pelirrojo, quien todo el tiempo se mantuvo serio y cruzado de brazos. Trato de aguantar, pero el simple hecho de verla ahí, con los parpados cerrados, haciendo alusión a un muerto, mientras que esos par de payasos se reían y el otro payaso, en vez de parar aquello, se comportaba como un niño pequeño- Vosotros dejad de decir estupideces- señaló al castaño y al peli-azul- y voz- señaló al pelirrubio dejad de comportad como un crío, parecéis todos unos idiotas- señaló al castaño- que tú no querías salvadla, que no harías todo por ella, por verla sonreír de nuevo, escuchar su voz y…

-…parad… lo he pillado- la voz del castaño se había quebrado, cerraba el puño con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Nadie dijo nada, el castaño se limitó a tomarla en brazos y comenzó a caminar, el peli-azul caminaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el camino. Los otros dos, iban tras de ellos, a una distancia prudente. El pelirrubio mascullaba por lo bajo, su aún enojo. Mientras que el pelirrojo, pensaba, en que tal vez había sido un poco duro… pero… no, no lo había sido, Shaoran se merecía aquella reprimenda, no se arrepentía de haberle echado en cara, que mientras la castaña estaba desfalleciendo, él se reía de su compañero.

Caminaron buen rato, a pesar, de que el lugar tenía cosas conocidas, tenía cierta aura e imagen, que les recalcaba que no estaban en su respectivo mundo, las cosas en este lugar, eran muy diferentes.

En cierta parte del camino, el panorama comenzó a cambiar, los coches destrozados estaban esparcidos, grandes pedazos de cemento pertenecientes a los edificios se encontraban en medio de la calle, pareciese que habían caído bombas en aquel lugar.

-¡Escuchad!- grito repentinamente el pelirrojo, todos lo miraron confuso. Pero pronto entendieron, de manera leve, se oían unos cuantos ruidos extraños similares a… bombas

-¡Mirad por ahí!- señaló el pelirrubio a la izquierda, a lo lejos, con dificultad, podían distinguirse unas cuantas figuras moverse. Sin pensárselo, se dirigieron a ese lugar.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, pudieron distinguir que las figuras, eran personas, sin embargo, había algo más que los había dejado atónitos. Aquellas personas, lanzaban bolas de luz que explotaban, literalmente.

Tenía estirado un brazo mientras que con la mano del otro, rodeaban su muñeca, la mano del brazo estirado estaba en puño, sobre el puño, se formaban pequeñas esferitas de luz, que de a poco iban creciendo hasta tener cierto tamaño y salir disparadas, y cuando tocaban algo…

…PUM…

Un gran estruendo se escuchaba.

Se acercaron de apoco, se escondía tras los autos destrozados. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca se escabulleron tras un autobús completamente destrozado.

El castaño, quien era el que la llevaba en brazos, la recostó suavemente sobre el suelo. Tomó uno de los mechones que caían por su cara y lo acomodo por detrás de su oreja, su mirada angelical y plácida le hizo sonreír de lado, sin embargo, un deje de tristeza estaba plasmado en sus ojos.

Sintió las miradas sobre él, cuando volteó hacia arriba, vio como sus compañeros le miraban intensamente, luego miraban al frente, luego volvían a posar su mirada sobre él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con incomodidad, no le gustaba como le estaban mirando.

-Shaoran, levántate- Matt había pronunciado las palabras en un tono serio, muy raro en el pelirrubio, por lo que Shaoran se puso un poco nervioso. Recargó su peso en la estructura de metal y se levantó.

-Ahora, ¿qué es lo que os…- las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. El castaño veía asombrado la imagen ante de él. Ahí, a unos cuantos metros, la persona de su sueño junto a la chica en brazos.

-Él es…


End file.
